¡Por siempre juntos!
by Jazmin Cullen West
Summary: Alice y Jasper son novios desde hace 2 años, hasta entonces su relación ha ido de maravilla. Pero por un pequeño secreto y una mentira sin explicación terminan ¿Podran estar separados? ¿Se uniran a la eternidad o este es el fin de su amor? Entren :D
1. Prólogo: ¡No lo puedo creer!

**Hola. Me he animado a subir una historia que se me ocurrio y decidi compartir con ustede. Es sobre Jasper y Alice, aunque aclaro: no son vampiros, de hecho son jovenes pero aun no he decidido si se convertiran en chupasangres o no.**

**Los personajes en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso como ejemplos de mi retorcida imaginación y sin ánimos lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo.<strong>

"**El secreto de amar es amar sin secretos"**

Alice Pv.

No podía creer que él me hubiera hablado de esa manera. ¡Él nunca lo había hecho! en los 2 años que llevamos siendo novios no me había alzado la voz. Pero todo por culpa de la tonta de María, llevándole chismes a Jasper. Aun me sentía decepcionada porque él le había creído a ella. No creí que ese pedazo de visión que vislumbre podría hacerse realidad, pero solo me sucedían estas cosas a mí.

Flashback:

Salía de la escuela al estacionamiento con Rosalie a mi lado platicando cuando oí la voz de Jasper:

-¡Alice!- grito a través del estacionamiento, el usualmente me traía a la escuela pero el día de hoy decidí venir en mi auto, podría dejar de funcionar por no darle uso ¿no?

Corrí hacia él con una sonrisa en mi rostro pero me detuve al ver que estaba serio e inmediatamente me di cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-Jasper…-dije sin aliento- ¿ocurre algo?- el me observo por unos minutos y entonces dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar.- me asuste cuando dijo eso, no es como si no habláramos siempre, aparte de besarnos, pero algo en su tono me dijo que no sería nada bueno. Fuimos a la parte más lejana y oscura del estacionamiento, a veces solíamos ir allí para… bueno ustedes saben, aunque en este momento me parecía incomodo estar a solas con él.

-Okey Jazz, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Desde hace cuanto Alice?- lo mire sin entender ni una sola palabra.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que Jasper?- le pregunte irritada, no sabía a que debía esa mirada de misterio –oye dime de una vez de que se trata.

-Porque me hiciste esto Alice- su voz temblaba –porque me engañas con Alec- la última parte como una afirmación. Lo mire estupefacta, ¿acaso el creía que estaba saliendo con Alec? ¿Quién le había dicho eso?

-Responde Alice, ya me entere de que ayer saliste con Alec, no puedo creer que me hagas algo así, con razón últimamente no podías salir, "estoy ayudando a alguien" –respondió gritando e imito mi voz –como te convertiste en una cualquiera, eres una mentirosa…

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?- lo corte furiosa, el no tenía el derecho de tratarme así, ni siquiera de decirme cualquiera.

-¿Qué que estoy diciendo? QUE HAS ESTADO PONIENDOME LOS CUERNOS CON ALEC, y lo has hecho muy bien, porque si María no me lo hubiera dicho ¡NUNCA MJE HUBIERA ENTERADO!- grito, con que María atacando de nuevo eh! Esa zorra ya me las pagaría!

-¡Eso es mentira! Yo nunca saldría con alguien más, ¿acaso no lo entiendes aun? ¡Yo solo quiero estar contigo!- grite también, vi un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Bueno, si no es verdad entonces dime ¿qué has estado haciendo con Alec todas las tardes? ¿Porque te rehúsas a que yo valla por ti?-contesto controlando el tono d su voz

Silencio cayó alrededor de nosotros, no podía responderle a sus preguntas, había prometido no decirle a nadie.

-S-sabes q-que mi auto necesita uso, luego no va a funcionar…-dije tartamudeando- tu sabes que no me gusta que mis cosas se echen a perder y…

-¡Alice! Alice, amor- sarcasmo en su voz- aun no has contestado a mi pregunta- alzo un dedo al ver que yo iba a hablar- ¿Qué has estado haciendo tanto tiempo con Alec?

-L-lo s-siento- lagrimas caían de mis ojos, nunca creí que terminaríamos de esta manera, porque estaba segura que eso era lo que iba a pasar, aunque más bien nunca creí que fuera capaz de terminar con Jasper- N-no p-puedo decirte…

-¡Lo sabia!-bramo enfurecido- Sabia que algo pasaba pero no quise darme cuenta, tus salidas, los mensajes de texto, lo misteriosa y lejana que has estado… ¡Sabia que algo estabas haciendo! ¡Pero NUNCA, NUNCA pensé que Tú podrías hacerme algo así…

-Jazz no es lo que tú piensas, escucha…

-¡No quiero escuchar más!- me interrumpió, he escuchado suficiente, no quiero volver a verte, TE ODIO mas de lo que odio a Alec,¡ espero que el pueda quererte como yo te quiero, soportar las tonterías, tus estúpidas compras, lo aferrada, terca, tus horribles ideas…

Sentí un dolor en el pecho mientras él hablaba sobre mis "malos gustos" y todo lo que habíamos compartido juntos, me dio tanta rabia que también comenzó a gritarle.

-Y que me dices tú ¿eh? Con tus estúpidos celos hacia cualquier chico del sexo opuesto que se me acerca, y por tu tonto orgullo, y que me dices tú de mal gusto! Si te ves bien y las chicas te siguen es gracias a MI. Porque apuesto que si supieran que usas lentes, lees cómics, ves animes y te gusta la tecnología te dejarían, y yo también TE ODIO, por todas las estupideces que me hiciste pasar.

-¿Sí? ¡PUES ENTONCES TERMINAMOS!

-No lo podrías haber dicho mejor.

Salí corriendo de allí a toda prisa sin poder creer que hubiera podido decir tantas mentiras a la vez.

Fin del Flashback.

Desde entonces no lo había visto, me había subido a mi auto y manejado lo más rápido que pude que casi atropello a un gato, llegando corrí hasta mi cuarto, llorando de rabia y tristeza mientras mi corazón se quebraba en pedazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, por dudas, aclaraciones, reclamos, amenaza de muerte, etc. pueden dejar un comentaio y les contestare. XD<strong>


	2. Capitulo 1: ¡No es posible!

**Hola!**

**Agradezco a todas las que comentaron, no pude subir capi antes x la tarea y todo ese rollo. Espero que el capi les guste, no estoy segura de cómo quedo, ya que mi imaginación salió volando por la ventana. Jejeje lean.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (tiene mucha imaginación), la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 1:

Jasper Pv.

Muy bien, estoy oficialmente soltero. Chicas apúntense que Jasper Hale está disponible. ¿Quién no querría salir conmigo? Soy guapo… mmm… gracioso… y... guapo. Y definitivamente no soy un nerd que lee manga como Alec. Casualmente leo comics pero eso no significa nada ¿o sí? Okey eso no ayuda mucho a mi ego, ni a atraer chicas.

Honestamente me dolió todo lo que dijo Alice, pero estoy tan furioso que no me fijo en nada, bueno hasta que el transito me detiene por tirar un bote de basura, pasarme una luz roja y asustar a una pobre anciana, aunque ese no es el punto. En verdad no puedo creer que Alice me pusiera los cuernos con Alec. Sería un milagro siquiera que se fijara en él.

El siempre lleva pantalones holgados y una sudadera a cuadro o rayas, dependiendo el día, tiene un peinado ridículo y tartamudea cuando alguien le pregunta algo. No es que me haya fijado mucho, la verdad me la pasó ocupado con Alice en su casa haciendo… mmm… ¿tarea? Ella me ayuda en algunas materias, aunque supongo que tendré que buscar a alguien que me ayude ahora.

Aunque ahora que recuerdo ellos comparten varias clases juntos, lo que es probable que Alice con su "alma caritativa" pudo entablar una amistad con él y de seguro ahora está con el besándose en el garaje de su casa mientras esta el canal de anime encendido y yo llorando aquí como un idiota. ¡Oh, esperen! ¡¿Cuándo comencé a llorar? Toco mis mejillas y me doy cuenta que están húmedas.

Y aquí me golpea la cruda realidad al saber que he terminado con Alice y no podre más ir a su casa a retarla en el Xbox, o ver la ropa que se prueba una tras otra, ni cargar sus compras o esperar en sus prácticas de gimnasio artístico o incluso comer con ella, esperar a fuera de sus clases. ¿Porque? ¡Oh, claro! Porque soy totalmente dependiente de ella, todo lo que hago, lo que decido, lo que me pasa lo comparto con ella y me pregunto ¿cómo vivía antes de ella? pero no puedo recordarlo.

Y ni siquiera sé porque se fijo en mí. La verdad antes de salir con ella éramos muy amigos pero algo así como casi invisible, les pasaba desapercibido a los demás, aunque no para Alice. Prácticamente fui su maniquí porque hizo un montón de experimentos de moda en mí, pero aun así siempre deseaba estar con ella.

¡Basta Jasper! ¡No mires atrás, se fuerte! Mira el lado bueno, podrás salir con más chicas, ir a más fiestas, tener tiempo para ir a las convenciones de comics… esperen borren eso. No tendré que preocuparme por Alice jamás lo cual sería un alivio.

¡Oh, sí! Agárrense mundo que voy a sacudir Cleavelan.*

Media hora después estoy en cerrado en mi cuarto llorando y tirando todo lo que encuentro en mi camino. Creo que ya encontré mi ira interior. Saque el FUA. O algo así. En cuanto dejo de llorar llamo a Edward, seguro el tiene la solución para dejar de pensar en Alice. Lo hace muy bien evitando a Bella, aunque eso explica porque parece un zombi en la escuela.

-¡Wow!- dice después de que le cuento todo lo que paso, desde lo que me conto María, las sospechas y todo lo que me dijo Alice.- Esto si que es serio. Entonces… ¿que vas a hacer?

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿a que te refieres?- ahora estoy confundido.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora que ya no estas con Alice?- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Se supone que para eso te llame, para que me ayudes – respondo frustrado.

-¡Ah! Ya comprendí, ¿y cómo crees que puedo ayudarte?

-No lo sé, eres mi amigo, tienes que darme un buen consejo.

-Mmm… ok tienes razón. 1º consejo: huye, porque en cuanto Emmett se entere que has terminado con su hermanita te matara.

Oh rayos, me había olvidado totalmente de Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice y amigo mío, hasta que se entere que rompí con su hermana. Creo que es buen momento para apuntarme a la lista de personas que esperan trasplantes de órganos, ¿así se llama?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me mataría? Ella rompió conmigo, espera, creo que no. Además no es como si ella estuviera llorando por mí.

-Estas en graves problemas amigo.- dice, gran ayuda de su parte – pero creo que no soy de gran ayuda. Habla con Emmett, o con Alice y vuelve con ella.

-¡¿QUE? ¿Estás loco? Ella me engaño, me puso los cuernos con Alec, ¿y tú quieres que vuelva con ella? Definitivamente NO. No quiero saber nada de ella, no la necesito.

No pude dormir esa noche, me la pase en la computadora decidiendo si enviarle o no un correo a Alice, luego en el teléfono hasta que recordé porque habíamos terminado. Ni crea que le perdonare sus infidelidades. Este será el inicio de un nuevo Jasper.

Enfrentar la escuela solo es duro. Puede que no sea popular por mi propia cuenta, pero ser el cuñado de la estrella de básquetbol tiene ciertos beneficios. Aunque hoy me miraban más de lo normal.

-¡Hola Jasper!- María salió a mi encuentro, contoneándose en su pequeña falda, aquí usar el uniforme era obligatorio. Su falda negra-azul a rayas era más corta de lo normal, más corta de lo que alguna vez se pondría Alice.

-Hola María…- me sentía extraño estar con ella en el pasillo mientras todos nos miraban.

-Creí que no vendrías, ya es algo tarde- paso su brazo alrededor del mío y aplasto su cuerpo cerca.

-No es tarde- trate de alejarme de ella, esta chica parece chicle, por más que tratas de quitártela de encima no se despega.

-Alice ya llego con Rosalie… y Alec, fue raro que él estuviera del brazo con ella y no tu- dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído, su aliento chocaba con mi rostro, lo cual me ponía nervioso, ¿esta chica no podía alejarse un poco? A pesar de todo la rabia estallo dentro de mí, ¿Cómo se atrevía Alice a estar con este chico sin tener si quiera un día de terminar? Esto confirmaba mis sospechas y no podía esperar a verla y hacerle frente. Podría usar a María y ver si le afectaba un poco, pues Alec, en comparación con María no era nada.

-¿en serio? Vamos a sorprender a Alice, que vea que ya estoy aquí.

Tome a María de la mano y me dirigí hacia el aula que sabía que estaría Alice, con una sonrisa en mi rostro para demostrarle que no me afectaba lo que hiciera.

Entre decidido al aula, pero después de uno pasos la sonrisa murió de mi rostro. Allí, en el centro del salón, estaba Alice y Rosalie y en medio de ellas alguien que no reconocía… esperen… no, no podía ser… ¿verdad?

**Ok. Sé que quizás la trama no es muy buena, pero al menos trato algo que darles, espero que valoren un poquito mi esfuerzo y agradezco a todas por sus comentarios ya que me animaron un poco para que subiera este capi. El próximo si lo leen y comentan (al mns las que ya han comentado antes) lo subiré la próxima semana o menos. TKM chicas.**


	3. Capitulo 2: ¡¡¡Esto es una pesadilla!

**Hola a todas y todos, les agradezco los review que me han dejado. La verdad mi imaginación se había echado a perder pero aun así les traigo este capi rápido, espero que les guste y este dentro de sus expectativas… uy q raro sonó. En fin gracias y dejen comentarios.**

**Los personajes en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso como ejemplos de mi retorcida imaginación y sin ánimos lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: ¡Esto es una pesadilla!<strong>

**Alice PV.**

-¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! ¡Alec! ¡No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre! – Grite frustrada –En serio ¿qué tan mal podrías verte?

-No estoy seguro… ¿y si se burlan de mi? – respondió Alec dentro del baño de su cuarto, cuando llegue la madre de Alec estaba tan emocionada que me dio miedo.

-Vamos Alec, ¡Sal de ahí!- le dije – oye no me vas a decir que todo lo que hemos pasado no va a servir de nada. ¡Qué puedes perder!, mira, ya nos descubrió Jasper así que no me importa lo que digan los demás, vamos ¡te necesito!

-Se suponía que sería un secreto – replico

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Pero no es mi culpa, la estúpida de María se lo dijo a él. Además tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta.

- Tienes razón, no vale la pena dejar todo después de lo que hemos pasado juntos. – dijo saliendo del baño.

- Ves, estas increíble. Créeme cuando te digo que nadie volverá a pensar nada que no sea para admirarte.¡Uy, soy fenomenal! – grite y me tire en sus brazos fundiéndonos en un cálido abrazo. Examine su rostro para ver que estaría pensando y me encontré con una enorme sonrisa. En verdad, adoraba a este chico.

- Gracias Alice – susurro – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper PV<strong>

Era una pesadilla. Esto es una pesadilla. No podía creer que ella hiciera eso, pero que descaro. En medio de Alice y Rosalie estaba Alec. Oh, pero no era el mismo Alec, el bicho raro, el nerd de la escuela, el bufón de la clase. Era un Alec con mucho estilo, con una forma de hablar y expresarse diferente, tenia presencia, elegancia y sobre todo… ¡tenia a Alice!

El la tenia de la mano mientras hablaba con unas chicas que estaban a su alrededor, mientras el equipo de futbol le hacían preguntas.

Me comencé a sentir mareado y luego sentí la sangre subiéndome a la cabeza, primero salía en público con Alec sin ni siquiera tener un día de haber terminado conmigo, y ahora que también le cambiara el aspecto, esto era el colmo.

Solté la mano de María y entre al salón, caminando al lado opuesto de donde ellos se encontraban. Alice volteo la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, en donde me pareció haber visto tristeza, aunque de ella lo dudaba.

El maestro entro y nos mando a todos a nuestros lugares, para comenzar las clases. Puedo asegurar que fue la hora más larga de mi vida. Ellos estaban sentados en la misma mesa, aunque en un momento él comenzó a hablar con Jane y Alice quedo platicando con Rose.

El estaba coqueteando con Jane en las narices de Alice y ella ni se daba cuenta, enfrascada en su conversación de estilo con Rosse. Yo NUNCA, repito, NUNCA, le hice eso. Si yo fuera él, le pondría toda la atención del mundo a ella, si yo fuera él, dejaría de ver insinuantemente a otra persona que no fuera ella.

Pero por supuesto, el ser yo mismo ocasiono que me pusieran los cuernos, así que supongo que no me sorprende que aprenda de mis errores.

Alice volteo de nuevo a ver a Alec y comenzaron a platicar con el, mientras se reia discretamente de sus chistes.

En cuanto sonó el timbre salí lo más rápido que puede. Tenía que escapar de allí.

-Ey, ¿A dónde crees que vas? – alguien me detuvo por la camisa lo cual hizo que trastabillara y cayera al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? – Emmett estaba parado al lado mío mientras yo me levantaba.

-Sí, eso creo.

-Que bien, no me gusta golpear a las personas que no pueden defenderse.

-Espera ¿Qué… - sentí su puño justo en mi mejilla izquierda mientras mi cara salía hacia el lado opuesto y caía otra vez al suelo.

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué has hecho?- oí la voz de Alice a lo lejos.

- Te dije que si le hacías daño a mi hermanita la pagarías muy, muy caro.

Las voces comenzaron a sonarme lejanas, y todo se volvió oscuro, muy oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Este fue el primer capítulo (sin contar el prologo), espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no estaba segura al escribirlo así que espero sus opiniones. Sigo agradeciendo a cada una de las chicas que se tomaron las molestias de dejarme un comentario. Y espero que vuelvan a comentar. La que tenga tres comentarios seguidos de cada capi recibirá un adelanto del siguiente, al igual de todos los que lo hagan.<strong>

**Y para no darles más lata me despido.**


	4. Capitulo 3: ¡Más alla del dolor fisico!

**Hola! Otra vez aquí. La verdad me motivo un poco el otro capi, y decidí comenzar a hacer los capis más seguidos para que la inspiración no huyera de mi, jejeje, así que aquí está este otro. Hay que celebrar que no tarde tanto como con los otros. Disfruten este capi, sé que es algo corto pero lo hice con muxxo amor, jajajaja. **

Capitulo 3: ¡Mas allá del dolor físico!

**Alice Pv.**

-¡ ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso Emmett?- en verdad tenía ganas de matarlo, lo iba a matar.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? El termino contigo, te dejo, por María y no se merece vivir. Nadie bota a mi hermana ¡Nadie!

-El no me boto, ambos decidimos terminar – dije entre dientes – además no es de tu incumbencia, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que tratarme como una niña, ¡puedo cuidarme sola!

-¡Eso crees tú! Pero tengo que hacerlo, es mi deber, lo prometí en los Scouts, y las promesas de Scouts no se rompen.

-Ok. Pero no tienes que ir por ahí repartiendo puñetazos como si nada ¡pudiste hacerle una herida más grave Emmett! Quiero que cuando despierte entres allí y te disculpes con él.

-¡No! No lo hare – me miro ceñudo – nunca haría eso, yo no me disculpare, el tuvo la culpa. Para que no hablo antes.

-¡No hablo porque tu no lo dejaste hablar para aclarar la situación! Y vas a ir a pedir perdón ¡ahora!

-¡No por favor, todo menos eso! – me hizo ojitos como los de un niño pequeño, me pregunto cuantas veces habrá caído de cabeza cuando era un bebe, pero supongo que mamá perdió lo cuenta.

-Ni me mires así que no conseguirás nada – le advertí – vamos adentro.

Entramos a la enfermería para ver si ya había despertado. Aun no puedo creer que lo golpeara. Le dio muy duro. Recuerdo que cuando toco la campana Jasper salió de prisa, trate de calmar mis nervios, pero tenía una presión en mi pecho, un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría.

Y luego mientras salía con Rosse y Alec oí el golpe, más bien, todo el mundo oyó el golpe, todos salieron al pasillo para ver que había pasado y yo me encontré a Emmett hablándole a un inconsciente Jasper que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Emmett ahora está castigado sin poder participar en los próximos dos partidos de futbol y Jasper fue traído a la enfermería donde le pusieron una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla amoratada. Se veía terrible, estaba hinchada y morada.

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunte

-Aun no ha despertado, por lo visto Emmett le dio muy duro, ¿era necesario golpearlo?- pregunto Rosse. No estaba contenta de que su hermano (ya le había dicho que eran hermanos ¿verdad? Para ser exactos eran mellizos) saliera lastimado. Le lanzo una mirada lasciva que hizo que Emmett se encogiera en su silla.

-No creí que le dolería tanto – se justifico.

-Sabes Emmett, usualmente cuando golpeas a alguien desprevenido justo en la cara con un puño cerrado duele, y mucho – respondió mordazmente Rosse. Si que estaba enojada.

-No deberían de pelear chicos – dijo Alec, él como todo un caballero vino acompañándome hasta aquí. Este chico es taaan dulce, lo amo.

Ambos voltearon a verlo, lacerándolo con la mirada. No estaban del todo contentos con el después de todo lo ocurrido estos días.

-Oigan – dije llamando su atención – ya está despertando – hable mientras que me acercaba a la camilla.

**Jasper Pv.:**

El dolor que sentí cuando me golpeo Emmett fue disminuyendo un poco mientras sentía fría mi mejilla. Sabía que estaba alucinando pero no podía dejar de ver esos pequeños monitos bailando a mí alrededor, mientras cantaban en un idioma irreconocible. Luego comencé a ver la cara de Alice, Alice y yo cuando fuimos a acampar con Emmett y el se quemo los pantalones, Alice y yo cuando veíamos caricaturas japonesas solo porque era un maratón, Alice y yo cuando estudiábamos, íbamos al cine.

Y luego Alice y Alec tomados de la mano, Alice y Alec besándose (no es que ya lo hubiera visto, sino el ya estaría muerto por solo besarla), pero lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que alguien hablaba fue la imagen de Alice vestida de blanco caminando sobre una alfombra roja donde la esperaba Alec. Esto ya iba más allá del dolor físico que sentía en estos momentos.

-¿Cómo esta? – oí a Alice hablar, ¡ella había venido a verme!

-Aun no ha despertado, por lo visto Emmett le dio muy duro, ¿era necesario golpearlo?- también estaba Rosse por aquí, por lo visto.

-No creí que le dolería tanto – dijo Emmett con voz de niño.

-Sabes Emmett, usualmente cuando golpeas a alguien desprevenido justo en la cara con un puño cerrado duele, y mucho – otra vez Rosse, creo que tendrán una pelea.

-No deberían de pelear chicos – ¿esa era la voz de Alec? Oh no, por favor que él no esté aquí, ya es bastante humillación que me desmaye por el golpe que me dio Emmett.

Comencé a abrir los ojos para asegurarme de que esta no era otra pesadilla.

-Oigan – dijo Alice – ya está despertando.

Ya era tarde para hacerme el dormido. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Alice acercándose a la camilla.

-¿Cómo estás? – hablo suavemente, como si temiera hacerme daño al hablar. ¿Qué me creía? ¿Un debilucho como Alec?

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Lo siento por mi bebe, Jasper, le debió de doler un montón. Si les gusto, les agrado, lo odiaron o quieren dar alguna sugerencia dejen un review, si? Me harán la persona mas feliz y capaz y me apiade de Jasper. Waaaa, waaaa.**

**Gracias especialmente a Shiru92, Alice Maggio – Whitlock, y Lala Contreras, espero y sigan comentando.**

**Para no molestarlos más me despido.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Mejor separados que juntos

**Y he vuelto otra vez. No me he pasado por aquí en un muy buen tiempo y como no me han dejado comentarios pues… jejeje espero que ahora puedan leer este capi nuevo. Y dejen comentarios ¿si?**

**Los personajes en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso como ejemplos de mi retorcida imaginación y sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Mejor separados que juntos.<strong>

**Jasper Pv.**

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- le dije lo más mordazmente que pude. Aun tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible. ¡Maldito Emmett! Me las va a pagar, pero ni crea que le volveré a hacer su tarea, ni hacer que Rosalie lo perdone, ni convencer a Alice a no ir de compras, aunque eso ya no me corresponde a mí.

-Quería ver cómo te encontrabas. Me alegra ver que ya estas mejor- dijo Alice tratando de animarme.

-¿Que te hace pensar que estoy mejor?

-Oye amigo, este yo… pues yo… es que…-Emmett se acerco a la camilla.

-Emmett- dijo Alice con una voz suave pero que hasta yo sentí escalofríos en mi espalda.

-Jasper, yo… quería pedirte perdón por haberte golpeado. Yo no sabía que había pasado y no pude darte tiempo a decir algo.

-Ir al gimnasio te va bien ¿no?- dije tratando de reír pero ahogándome.

-Lo siento amigo.-me mostro una cara de bebe.

-Está bien, solo no vuelvas a hacer ese gesto ¿quieres? Me recuerda a Chuky regresa. Además no hubiera pasado esto si Alice te hubiera dicho con antelación que habíamos roto.

-Jasper- me dijo Alice con el mismo tono de voz que le había dicho a Emmett –creo que no es el momento.

-¿Para qué Alice? Creí que ya era demasiado que me engañaras con este naco, lo trajeras paseando por toda la escuela sin ni siquiera tener un día de haber terminado y para colmo tu hermano me noquea a la primera, así que no vengas y me digas "Jasper" ¿quieres?

-Oye, creo que tú te estás confundiendo porque…-oh no, Alec si estaba aquí.

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que hablaras, Alec?

-Oye no tienes porque hablarle así, el se preocupo por como estabas y se tomo la molestia en venir hasta aquí para verte.

-Pues yo no se lo pedí, Alice, así que espero que se valla, antes de que me mate la migraña.

-El colmo eres tu Jasper. Si te preguntabas por que terminamos aquí tienes la respuesta: eres un terco, arrogante y no sabes escuchar. Vámonos Alec, no tenemos que estar aquí.

Agarro a Alec de la mano e inicio su retirada con grandes pasos hacia la puerta. Mientras mi dolor de cabeza aumentaba. Esto sería un infierno.

**Alice Pv.**

Tengo oficialmente una semana de haber roto con Jasper. Es algo distinto de lo que estoy acostumbrada, la verdad suelo extrañar un poco su rareza. Pero él no se merece que lo recuerde, además el quiso que esto fuera así. Me da tristeza que nuestra amistad y cariño hubiera terminado tan de pronto pero estoy mejor así. Escucho como tocan la puerta y veo el rostro peculiar de mi madre con una sonrisa.

-¡Alice! Cariño apúrate ya. Alec ya está aquí.

-Si mamá, dile que ya voy. Me estoy terminando de arreglar.

-No tardes. ¿Quieres? Si no van a llegar tarde.

-Está bien mamá.

Me termino de poner el brillo en los labios, arreglo mi cabello, reviso que vaya bien mi conjunto de ropa. Tomo mi mochila y bajo las escaleras apresuradamente. Veo a Alec en la sala esperándome con una gran sonrisa. Así ha sido desde que me ha pasado a recoger todos los días, es muy dulce y comprende todo lo que digo. Qué más puedo pedir.

Le sonrió de vuelta.

-Hola, te ves muy bien. – Alec está llevando un nuevo conjunto de jeans de mezclilla (no como sus pantalones de tela) y camiseta Armani que compramos desde la semana pasada.

-Gracias. Tú te ves espectacular. – sonríe y me da un beso.

-Ya nos vamos mamá, suerte en el trabajo y si puedes tráeme ese vestido rojo de Dolce & Gabanna ¿si?

-Está bien hija, tratare – me dice desde la cocina, su nueva afición. Desde hace un mes que aprendió a encender la estufa sin incendiar la casa, está muy emocionada y es el segundo lugar en donde se mantiene más tiempo, aparte de su trabajo. Ella trabaja en una empresa encargada en el patrocinio de las marcas reconocidas de ropa para dama caballero e incluso es la supervisora en las pasarelas de la semana de la moda.

Salimos de prisa y me meto en el auto de Alec, un mustang convertible negro. A diferencia de cuando salía con Jasper, el no me abre la puerta, lo cual no me importa, pero para el futuro tendré que decirle sobre esto.

-¿Terminaste el reporte del profesor Albino?- me pregunta, creo que es el mayor tema de conversación.

-No, aun no, pero es para el viernes ¿no?

-Si, yo ya lo hice su tema es interesante y me concentre en los puntos de…- me desconecte en este punto. No es que el chico no me agrade, pero aun así es lo único que más le gusta hablar, me acostumbrare.

Llegamos a la escuela y se estaciona con cuidado. ¿Mencione que el siempre maneja con precaución, al menor límite de velocidad posible? Si, este chico respeta las leyes, me gusta.

Salimos y nos tomamos de la mano, cuando me paró en seco. ¡Oh, no! Esa arpía, es toda una zorra, me las va a pagar. Y él un idiota que todavía se deja. No Alice, déjalo pasar, no te preocupes, no le hagas caso, solo quiere provocarte, aun está enojado, hagas lo que hagas no le hables, ni siquiera lo mires, no vayas a….

-¡Hola Alice!- me dice María, colgada del brazo de Jasper, caminando directamente hacia nosotros – ¿Cómo están chicos? Wow Alice, esa falda se te ve bien, aunque es de la temporada pasada de Channel.

-Gracias María, muy dulce de tu parte por el cumplido, que extraño que hallas reconocido una prenda de marca, digo, por el mal gusto que tienes. – le sonrió muy dulcemente pero puedo notar que Alec está incomodo –Alec, mejor vamos a clases ¿no?

Alec asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, María, Jasper – asintió hacia ellos a modo de despedida mientras Jasper y yo nos veíamos fijamente.

-Adiós chicos.

-No sé, pero María no me agrada para nada - me dice cuando estamos en clase –Además, ¿A que se debió todo eso allá afuera?

-Nada, no fue nada.

O al menos eso espero.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien ¿qué les pareció? La verdad la inspiración se me había ido y como que me tarde un poco en recuperarla. Jajajaja pero bueno, espero su crítica y comentarios y si puedo mejorar en algo que me lo digan, gracias chicas por las que han comentado, lo hago x ustedes.<strong>


	6. Capitulo 5: Una caida de juguete

**Hola, estoy de vuelta aquí no se si fue rápido o no… pero bueno traigo otro capi, no se si les gusto mucho a excepción de unas pocas que me han dejado review y es por ellas que subo este nuevo capi, el cual espero que les guste y comenten, no les tomara más de 2 minutos ¿si? Así actualizare más rápido.**

**Los personajes en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso como ejemplos de mi retorcida imaginación y sin ánimos lucro. **

**Capitulo 5: Una caída de juguete.**

**Jasper Pv.**

-Emmett, ya basta… Emmett… ¡Emmett Cullen deja ya de insistir! – es una plaga.

-¡Por favor! Solo será esta vez, y no te lo volveré a pedir.

-ay… está bien, está bien, pero Edward también…

-¡Oye, a mi no me metas en esto!

-¡Por fas Eddietho!

-No me llames así y no pienso hacerlo.

-Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes, no es la primera vez. A demás bien que les gustaba, no digan que no. ¡Solo esta vez! ¿Siiii?

-Eres un fastidio Emmett – murmuro Edward

-Yupi. ¡Si! Dejen que traiga lo que necesitamos, no se arrepentirán – se fue corriendo a su cuarto y oímos como rebuscaba entre sus cosas. Estábamos en la casa de los Cullen, afortunadamente no se encontraban en casa, y cuando digo se encontraban me refiero a Alice. Al parecer salió con las chicas de compras, cosa no muy sorprendente, aunque se llevo a Alec para que le ayudara en sus compras. Como si el supiera distinguir entre distintas marcas, contrabajo y distingue sus pies. Para eso necesita años de preparación, como yo.

-Espero que Bella nunca se entere de esto – mascullo Edward

-Aquí esta… - oí a Emmett gritar desde arriba – ya voy para allaaaaaa…

Oímos un golpe muy fuerte, como cuando cae un tanque y rueda. Seguimos el sonido y encontramos a Emmett al final de las escaleras todo volteado y varios muñecos a su alrededor. Al momento me ataque de la risa, se veía de lo más gracioso.

-Emmett ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes pararte? - Edward fue a recogerlo mientras un Emmett golpeado se quejaba.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien… ¡ayyyy! Que dolor, que dolor, llévenme hacia el sofá, solo déjame en el sofá – decía mientras entre los dos lo tomábamos por los brazos y nos dirigíamos hacia la sala.

-Ay, Ay, que dolor, quiero a mi mamá. Ay, llama a mi mamá, que me de mi sopita, ay, ay qué triste.

-Emmett tranquilo no pasa nada, dime donde te golpeaste – le decía Edward

-Por todos lados, ay, en mi cabeza, en mi brazo, en mi piernita, todo, ¡todo!

-Está bien, está bien, Jasper, ve por un pedazo de hielo a la cocina – me ordena.

-Está bien – trate de no reírme – lo hare – dije mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina.

No podía parar de reír por las ocurrencias de Emmett, y todo por querer volver a jugar con sus muñecos de acción. Regresaba a la sala con el pedazo de hielo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abre y entran Rosalie, Bella, Alice y detrás de ella un atareado Alec riéndose a todo pulmón.

-Definitivamente eso es algo que no quiero saber – decía Alice – ya es suficientemente rara la situación en la que estamos como para que… Jasper ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice cuando al fin notan mi presencia y paran de reír.

Todos me quedan mirando esperando una respuesta como si fuera extraño que viniera por su casa.

-Mmm… ¿vine a la cocina por hielo? – hice señas al trozo gigante de hielo derritiéndose en mi mano.

-Si, eso ya lo note, me refiero a mi casa – protesta Alice.

-Bueno los chicos quedamos aquí para vernos, creo que eso no es raro – conteste fastidiado, me di la vuelta e hice mi regreso a la sala.

-¿Y para que es el hielo? – pregunto Rose.

-Para tu adolorido novio que cayó por las escaleras y ahora pide que su mamá venga a darle sopa

-¡Emmett se cayó! – grito Rosalie haciéndome a un lado y corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Allí no está hermanita, está en la sala – le grite mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Emmett. Rápidamente cambio de dirección y bajo por las escaleras. Ya en el último escalón resbalo al tropezar con un muñeco y casi cae, pero logre alcanzarla a tiempo.

-Uy, eso estuvo cerca, gracias – me dio una palmada en el hombro - ¿Qué hace el muñeco de capitán América de Emmett aquí en el suelo? – pregunto mientras lo recogía.

-Larga historia – respondí – te la cuento luego

-Ayyy… -oímos un grito proveniente de la sala.

-Jasper, apúrate – grito Edward.

-Ya voy – gritamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo mientras corríamos hacia allá.

Encontramos a Edward componiendo una almohada en la pierna de Emmett, mientras el estaba tendido en el sofá reclinable, quejándose y pidiéndole a Edward que llamara a Esme, su mamá.

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué te paso amor? – Rosalie corrió al lado de Emmett, el cual se calló al ver a su novia parada enfrente del.

-Toma, póntelo en la cabeza – le extendí el hielo para el moretón que le estaba saliendo en la frente.

-¿Cómo te caíste Emmett? – pregunto Alice, situada al lado de mi hermana.

El guardo absoluto silencio mientras Edward y yo nos mirábamos entre los tres preguntándonos si sería bueno decir el secreto que compartíamos con él o si sería muy vergonzoso admitirlo en frente de nuestros cuatro espectadores, con Alec incluido.

-Emmett… ¿Cómo te caíste? - pregunto esta vez Rose.

-Este… pues yo… mmm… venia bajando de las escaleras cuando unos muñecos se me cayeron, los recogí pero no me fije que capitán América se había caído y tropecé con él y caí de frente.

-Osito, pobre de ti – le dijo Rose con cariño – pero de todas formas ¿Qué hacías tu trayendo todos esos juguetes? Creí que estaban empaquetados en el closet de tu cuarto.

-Es que estábamos aquí platicando – intervino Edward inteligentemente al ver que Emmett iba a decirle la verdad a Rose – y comenzamos a hablar y pues Emmett fue por sus muñecos de acción.

-¿Y para que querían de todas formas los juguetes? – interrogo Alice, a lo que Edward se quedo callado. Suspire y respondí.

-Nosotros hablábamos de cuando éramos niños y jugábamos con los muñecos y luego comenzamos a hablar sobre los niños que no tenían juguetes y se nos ocurrió regalar los que guardábamos en nuestros armarios y comprar unos nuevos para llevar al orfanato – respondí triunfante, al final no era una tan mala idea y sería fácil llevar la corriente a esta historia.

-Noooo… no es verdad… no le creas Rose – dijo Emmett abrazando a capitán América que le había entregado ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso?

-Que no te de pena Emmett, ya sabemos que no querías que las chicas se enteraran para dañar tu estatus, al fin de cuentas fue tu idea – me apoyo Edward

-¿Qué? Pero yo…

-¿En verdad fue tu idea? – Pregunto admirada Rosalie - ¡Qué lindo es mi osito! Sabía que tenías un corazón tan noble como un niño.

-Si, definitivamente igual que un niño –mencione con el doble sentido. Por suerte alcance a esquivar la almohada que me tiro en mi dirección.

- jajajaja jajajaja – reíamos todos al ver la mueca de dolor que hacía por lanzar la almohada.

-Creo que será mejor que llamemos al doctor Carlisle para que te eche un vistazo, tal vez tengas alguna lesión grave – comento Bella al terminar de reír.

-Lo llamare yo – dijimos Alice y yo al unisonó y nos echamos a reír otra vez, para después callarme y mirarla de nuevo.

-Yo lo llamare a su celular – comento mientras su sonrisa se extinguía y se dirigió a la cocina con Alec tomados de la mano.

-Osito, en verdad, que tierno de tu parte en pensar en otras personas, esta semana recolectaremos juguetes con los de la escuela y la próxima los llevaremos al orfanato, apuesto a que a un niñito le encantara tu capitán América – comento Rose mientras recogía los muñecos.

-¡¿Qué? – miro Emmett de Edward a mi implorando nuestra ayuda, Eddie se fue con Bella abrazados al patio riéndose de él, mientras yo movía la cabeza y encendía el televisor.

Definitivamente seria un espectáculo ver a Emmett regalar sus juguetes de edición limitada. Eso era algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo.

**Bueno de todos los capítulos que he subido este es el más largo de todos, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo lo hice cuando lo escribía. Quería mencionarles que en los capítulos anteriores hice unos arreglos por algunos detallitos pendientes, no son demasiado pero serán importantes en los próximos capítulos. Como ya estoy de vacaciones tendré más tiempo de hacer los capítulos, aunque como no estoy constantemente conectada a Internet no los subiré muy seguido. Por dudas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, aclaraciones, amenazas de muerte, motines o agradecimientos dejen un comentario. Sé que no es la forma normal de los personajes a veces pero trato de hacer ver otra fase de ellos. Los dejo porque ya lo hice muy largo y creo que nadie lee esta parte jeje. Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Danza intocable

**Hola de nuevo, se que me ausente por un pequeño tiempo, pero la inspiración habia desaparecido y luego tenia muchos deberes, pero he vuelto, y con un capitulo más, que espero que les guste. **

**Los personajes en esta historia son de Meyer, yo solo los he usado a mi favor para divertirlos un poco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Danza intocable.<strong>

**Jasper PV**

-La pelota Emmet, pásala…

-Mueve tu trasero Emmett…

-No, Emmett, no… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Pueden callarse ya! – Grito un Emmett furioso que tiro el balón a un lado mientras Edward, y yo lo mirábamos atónitos y el entrenador se ponía de todos los colores – ¡no dejan de gritarme lo que tengo que hacer! ¿Saben que eso es estresante? ¿Y ustedes que me miran mocosos? – exclamo a el resto del equipo.

-¡Yo soy tu entrenador y puedo decirte que hacer! – grito el entrenador harto de las tonterías de Emmett

-¿En verdad? Bien, pues esta despedido.

-Emmet – mascullo Edward – no puedes despedir al entrenador, el puede sacarte del equipo.

-Mmm… pues entonces… ¡Renuncio!

Emmett salió de la cancha de basquetbol, aun más dramáticamente que Rosalie cuando se indigna. Nos miramos mutuamente y esperamos que el entrenador dijera algo, pero estaba tan furioso que apenas alcanzo a decir:

-Pueden retirarse

Como que a Emmett no le iría bien hoy. Desde que lo sacaron del equipo de boxeo, futbol, beisbol, natación, equitación, yoga, fut americano, dibujo, está cada vez de mal humor. Lo peor de todo es que cuando el renuncia nosotros también tenemos que hacerlo o si no nos encuentra como… ¿cuáles eran las palabras? Traidores, charlatanes, embusteros, defraudadores, mentirosos, hipócritas. Espero que no nos meta a ballet, sería el colmo de los males. No solo porque no quiero ponerme un tutu sino que en ballet se encuentra Alice y aunque a veces nos dirigimos la palabra es incomodo tenerla cerca, mirarla y no poder tocarla, ni siquiera su mano.

-¿Saben que chicos? Creo que no nos quedan muchas opciones, pero todo este tiempo nos ha enseñado grandes cosas…

-¿Qué no eres muy disciplinado?

-¿Qué no le haces caso a los maestros?

-¿Qué deberían dejarte encerrado en un cuarto psiquiátrico de por vida?

-¡NOOO! A demás es mi hna. La que debería estar en el psiquiatra. Lo que he aprendido en todo este tiempo es… que los maestros no soportan mi gran talento. Es verdad y no me miren así. Como en dibujo, la profa no estuvo de acuerdo con que revolucionara el concepto del arte y su forma de desempeñarlo.

-Hiciste un rayoteo y asco la pintura.

-¡Era un dibujo abstracto! Así que después de todo solo nos queda una opción. Estaremos en el grupo de mi hermanita. No te molesta, ¿verdad? – Volteo a verme Emmett

-En realidad yo preferiría…

-Entonces arreglado, entraremos en ¡Ballet! – Se puso de puntillas y comenzó a avanzar por el corredor.

**Alice PV**

-Arriba, abajo y otra vez, arriba, abajo y alzamos y giro, en parejas, se inclinan y otra vez… - decía nuestra maestra en Ballet, no somos muchas las que estábamos en esta clase y los hombres escasean por que la mayoría estaban en otros talleres. Y aun así las parejas no alcanzaban para todas así que algunas estábamos de dos.

-¡Felicidades! Esta magnifico, seguiremos practicando para dar una demostración en la semana cultural de la escuela, así que sigamos practicando.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Rose, la verdad es que no soy muy buena en eso. –decía Bells cuando me acercaba a la mesa.

-No creo que allá inconveniente alguno, además no es mucho lo que vas a hacer – le comentaba Rose - ¡Alice! Qué bueno que llegaste, ayúdame a convencer a Bella de que me ayude en mi trabajo para la demostración cultural.

-¿De qué se trata? – no estaba segura de lo que el taller de Rose pensaba hacer, la verdad es que sus ideas son muy nuevas y he estado tan distraída que no las logro seguir.

-Estamos innovando el vestuario escolar y en la muestra queremos mostrar unos uniformes que nos irían bien monos…

-Mmm… ¿uniformes? – arquee una ceja, no recordaba esa idea de Rose

-Si – resoplo disgustada – lo olvidaste ¿verdad?

-Mmm…. ¿no? – trate de darle una sonrisa y ella agito una mano restándole importancia

-Bueno, pues necesitamos algún modelo y le he pedido a Bella, pero ella no acepta… en verdad te aseguro que te vas a ver bien

-Es que no estoy segura – Bella miro seriamente a Rose, sabía que si decía que no heriría sus "sentimientos" por siempre, así que al fin suspiro – está bien lo hare, pero no quiero que sea nada extravagante.

-Sí, lo sabia – exclamo Rose tras su éxito.

-¿Qué sabias, nena? – Emmett vino arrebatadoramente por la cintura y le dio un escandaloso beso en los labios, mientras las chicas de las otras mesas suspiraban energéticamente por estar en el lugar de Rose y yo apartaba la mirada de ese súper intimo momento publico de ellos.

-Que Bella cooperaria – sonrió después de ese agotador beso – ahora solo me queda arreglar unos detalles, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal tu practicas de básquet?

-Mmm… creo que el básquet no es lo mío, ahora estoy inspirado en el arte y la música y la danza y me he decidido de ser parte de un taller donde disfrute de esos momentos inspiradores compartiendo momentos sanos con mi hermana…

-Te sacaron otra vez ¿verdad? – dijimos Rose y yo al unísono

-No me sacaron, yo renuncie – dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca – en todo caso, ya estamos inscritos, aunque nos van a obligar a participar en un bailecito para la profa…

-Es una muestra cultural Emmet – dije suspirando, de esto no saldría nada bueno

-Lo que sea, lo único que quiere la profa es ver mi cuerpecito moviéndose, siempre supe que la traía loquita… - Rose lanzo una risita la cual la disimulo con una tos – en verdad amor, pero yo seré tuyo siempre

Me aparte, presintiendo que ellos habían llegado a los 5 minutos de romance, Bella había desaparecido de ahí, dejándome sola, me dirigí hacia fuera de la cafetería. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jasper en una mesa, con María enrollada a él como una culebra. Detestaba a María desde preescolar.

Fui rápidamente hacia el salón de ajedrez, el único lugar que retendría tanto tiempo a Alec, esperando encontrar una escapatoria a mi obvia participación con mi hermano en el taller. Esas horas serian una tortura.

**Jasper PV**

-Vamos de nuevo, chicas… y chicos – repitió la profesora por millonésima vez – y uno, dos, tres, levanten y giro, izquierda, adelante atrás, salto… no, no, no, Emmett sigue a los chicos, no así no, tienes que tener más soltura, no chicos… empecemos otra vez… y uno, dos, tres, levanten… ¡Emmett! ¿Qué se supone que haces? – la voz chillona de la maestra se alzo por encima de la música dejando a todos paralizados.

Un Emmett en una forma tosca de bailarina estaba dando giros de una forma que hasta a un niño le daría ganas de llorar… y no en el buen sentido. La profesora tenía una cara que indicaba que saldría corriendo del lugar en cualquier momento mientras Emmett la veía extrañado.

-Es justo lo que hacían los demás, solo trate de darle un toque más personal – Emmett respondió con una sonrisa inocente

-Muy bien, muy bien – respiro hondo la profesora varias veces, antes de agregar – tomen un receso de cinco minutos, Emmett, acompáñame.

Esto no podía ser nada bueno. La maestra llevo a Emmett a una esquina alejada cerciorándose con la mirada que nadie los siguiera y si eso fuera poco puso una cara de sabueso.

Nadie se atrevió a acercarse, esperando el grito desgarrador o la mirada furiosa de Emmett. Sorprendentemente el grito no fue el que se esperaba, incluso Emmett saltaba como loco por todo el salón.

-Yupi, Yupi – decía una y otra vez, mientras todos lo mirábamos extrañados.

-Muy bien chicos se acabo el descanso, después de este práctico calentamiento vamos a ensayar para la participación que tenemos, como ya hay nuevos integrantes podremos formar mejor las parejas. Bien ya tengo la lista de parejas, los he observado atentamente estas dos clases. Vengan para ver con quien les toco.

Un grupo de chicas histéricas salieron corriendo hacia la profesora, mientras ella les hablaba, se oyeron varia "Oh", "Ah", "¿Qué?", seguidos por pequeños brinquitos, aplausos, caras tristes y mocos. Esto era algo raro, no entendía por qué deberían sentirse así.

Mire de soslayo a Alice. Ella esperaba pacientemente a que las chicas se apartaran para lo que fuese que tuviera que ver, mientras varios chicos se empujaban y otros le sonreían.

Era obvio que eso era muy importante, pero seguía sin entender por qué. Al final dejo de haber un amontonamiento de personas y observe como Alice caminaba hacia la profesora con una sonrisa en los labios. Estas dos sesiones que habíamos tenido juntos no habían sido nada cómodas. Apenas y nos mirábamos y solo decíamos "hola" de vez en cuando.

El rostro de Alice se descompuso en una mueca graciosa cuando se asomo para ver la hoja, cruzo unas palabras con la maestra, la cual la miro severamente y le respondió cortante. Dio unos aplausos dirigiéndose al grupo, su forma de reunirlos.

-Haber, haber, se van moviendo, ya saben qué lugar les tocara a ustedes entonces, así que a sus posiciones, les voy a mostrar la canción y los pasos y como lo interpretaran y luego trataran de seguirlos – decía mientras encendía el estéreo. Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares, incluido Edward, en una esquina a lado de una chica pecosa.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, no había ido a ver qué papel interpretaría, por lo que me quede a mitad del salón esperando que alguien me llamara. La profesora se volteo y me miro disgustada.

-Jasper, ¿Qué haces allí? Ve a tu lugar ¿quieres? – dijo dando un manotazo al aire

-Profesora, es que no sé en qué lugar me toco, no mire la lista.

-¿acaso no eres lo suficientemente listo para adivinarlo? – Sí que estaba de mal humor – ven hasta adelante, tú serás la pareja de Alice.

-Perdone… ¿Qué?

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje, y asi termina un capitulo más, no se olviden de comentar. Gracias a aquellas chicas que han dejado Reviews, las adoro, y muchas gracias. Todos los comentarios se aceptan y espero les halla gustado.<strong>


	8. Capitulo 7: El hazme reír de la escuela

**Hola! Se que me tarde un poco, pero como estaba de vacaciones me puse a escribir pero no pude subir este capi. Puede que no sea lo que esperaban, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude para que fuera original y gracioso. Cualquier duda, comentario, lo que sea, dejen un review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: El hazme reír de la escuela<strong>

**Alice PV**

Este es el colmo de los males, lo más horrible que me ha sucedido, lo más humillante que me ha pasado. Espero que la tierra se abra y pueda tragarme, quiero huir, escapar, no volver a salir al sol ni a la vista de las personas nunca más en mi adolescente, joven e inmadura vida. Y todo por culpa de esa arpía, de esa roba novios, de esa calumniadora, de esa demente desquiciada del cerebro, de esa zzo… zarigüeya,

Pero se merece lo peor, no crea que no tomare venganza, se merece que la mate, que la asesine, que la corte en pequeños pedacitos y se los de a la mascota de mi hermano, Fufy, que la exponga ante toda la escuela, que la expulsen no solo del instituto sino del planeta Tierra, que un monstruo se la coma (aunque no estoy segura de que le agrade su sabor), que se caiga de un precipicio y…

Mi imaginación da para cosas peores indignas de una dama, pero que no piense que me quedare de brazos cruzados, estaré acechándola, esperando pacientemente.

Oh, sí. La venganza es un plato que se come frio… o como se diga.

Esperare María, esperare. Y mucho más desde la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar, no solo a mí, sino a Jasper también.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back:<strong>

-Perdone… ¿Qué? – Jasper chillo, prácticamente. Por lo visto aun está dolido porque rompimos, eso y que de seguro no querrá ser el bailarín protagonista.

-Lo que oíste Jasper, ¿acaso estas sordo? - gruño la profesora.

-Últimamente lo estoy – mascullo

-Bueno, bueno, ya que son los principales tendrán que ensayar horas extras en la semana, queremos que todo sea perfecto, absolutamente perfecto. Así que les mostrare como será.

Luego estuvimos la hora aprendiendo la coreografía que nos puso, algo dulce y triste, con algo de dramatismo en la parte de en medio. Aparte de eso y del ceño fruncido de Jasper al tener que representar gran parte de la canción conmigo, toso estuvo fenomenal. Esta era una de mis clases favoritas donde podía relajarme a mi gusto.

El terminar los ensayos, te deja toda sudada y lo único que quería era una ducha rápida, así que me dirigí a las regaderas. Era necesario que me apresurara pues tenía que reunirme con las chicas en el café del centro comercial. Teníamos que planear el evento del año: "la fiesta de Emmett".

Me metí a la ducha llevando conmigo mis cosas para cambiarme en mi casillero. El agua fría corría por mi piel, haciendo que olvidara la última estresante y cansada hora que había tenido, envolviéndome en unos brazos fríos transparentes que rejuvenecía la energía perdida y me reconfortaba. El baño fue tan suave y revitalizador que cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y decidí salir.

Eso y que hace unos instantes había escuchado sonidos cerca. Lo cual indicaba solo dos cosas: que ya alguien había estado aquí y se acababa de ir o que estaban cerrando las regaderas. Y en verdad esperaba que fuera la primera porque no me apetecía estar en la escuela encerrada en un baño.

Me deslice fuera del baño, cogiendo la toalla que había dejado en la ducha. Me envolví y comencé a caminar por el pasillo hacia el frente donde se encontraban mis cosas. Pero mi peor error es ver con ilusión mi ropa y no ver lo que había abajo, un tipo de agua babosa y resbalosa que al pisarla caí al suelo estruendosamente. Tan estruendosamente que pude oír a alguien corriendo hacia aquí, ver una pequeña luz que resplandeció frente a mí momentáneamente y después todo negro.

Sentí desvanecerme, mi cuerpo flotaba como una pluma y mis pensamientos giraban tanto que me era imposible seguirlos. Sentí como unos brazos fuertes y confortantes me levantaban y me ponían en un lugar más cómodo.

Alguien repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, y pude sentir el calor de una mano en mi rostro, palpando mis mejillas mientras instaba a que abriera los ojos.

Decidí que era suficientemente descansando, así que poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, tratando de que la luz no cegara mis ojos. Al principio solo podía ver borroso, al final distinguí varias siluetas alrededor de mí, que me miraban fijamente.

Cuando por fin me di cuenta quienes eran di un gritito del susto.

Jasper estaba ahí, viéndome fijamente, con la profesora a su lado y la pequeña de Clary, su hija. Todos me miraban y solo pude dar otro gritito.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo te caíste? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –me interrogo la profesora. Estaba confundida y cansada para responderle así que solo asentí a su pregunta y cerré los ojos. Quería desaparecer, y cuando me acorde que estaba apenas cubierta con una toalla sentí mi piel escocer de vergüenza, y le pedí a la profesora que me permitiera vestirme.

Salí corriendo prácticamente a los vestidores, Jasper no había dicho nada y estaba agradecida por eso, aunque no sabía si sería algo bueno viniendo de él.

Si pensaba que ese sería el único bochorno que sufriría por mi caída estaba totalmente equivocada.

Al día siguiente tenía un gran moretón en la pierna y un dolor de espalda que me impedía caminar del todo derecha. Me había pasado la tarde anterior descansando y pensando cómo es que pude haberme caído. No es como si fuera de las regaderas no estuviera mojado, pero la sustancia que vi no había estado antes allí, y tampoco era usual en los baños.

Me la pase meditando en eso hasta quedarme dormida, aun no podía explicarme del todo ese incidente ni la luz que había visto. Aunque quizá pude haberlo imaginado.

Me desperté totalmente cansada tanto física como mental. No había podido dormir bien, y el vestirme me resulto algo difícil. No quería preocupar a mi madre así que me apure y baje las escaleras, lo más rápido posible que me lo permitía mi cuerpo.

Abajo encontré a mi madre platicando con Alec, el había quedado para pasar por mi después de que se entero de mi caída. Ellos se habían preocupado ayer cuando me vieron llegar con Jasper, pálida, después de recibir una llamada de la profesora de ballet. Rose y Bella también habían llamado al no haber llegado al café, y vinieron a verme y a pasar la tarde juntas. Después de que un preocupado Emmett viniera a mimarme y tratar de subirme el ánimo, me fui a dormir. Esperando no recordar este día.

Alec, cargo mi mochila, algo pesada y con un poco de esfuerzo, pero hizo lo mejor posible para ocultarlo. Me tomo del brazo cuando teníamos que bajar las escaleras de mi casa y me ayudo a subir al auto. Llegamos a tiempo a la escuela, minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases. De nuevo, Alec me ayudo a subir las escaleras para la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un sinfín de estudiantes, como siempre, que se agrupaban y reían histéricamente. La única diferencia de esto fue que al entrar me voltearon a ver y sus carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes. No comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo así que decidí ignorarlo y seguí caminando despacio apoyándome en Alec, pero aun así las risas no disminuían y se hacían más escandalosas.

Las personas me miraban y entornaban los ojos, algunos me daban una mirada lastimera y otros simplemente me desafiaban con la mirada. No entendía que era lo que sucedía hasta que me tope con Jasper, estaba al otro lado del pasillo, mirándome fijamente, sus ojos trataban de explicarme lo que estaba pasando y me sentí tentada a acudir a sus brazos en busca de refugio.

No tarde más en darme cuenta de que se reían, en una pared pude ver una foto mía. Al principio no creía lo que estaba viendo, era imposible que hubieran puesto algo así, empezando porque nadie es lo suficientemente cruel o tonto para meterse conmigo o con mi hermano. Pero sí, era verdad lo que veían mis ojos. Era imposible pero cierto.

Era mi foto. De ayer cuando me caí. Me veía toda rara tirada en el suelo, con la cara de lado, mi cabello alborotado extendido en el suelo y mis ojos hacia adentro, dándole una forma a mi cuerpo que hacía que me viera como una drogadicta con sobredosis de cocaína barata, tirada en el suelo buscando su yo interno, estilo hippie después de darse cuenta que está solo en la vida y tratando de escapar.

Y solo había una persona que se que se atrevería a hacer semejante bajeza, semejante tontería con tal de vengarse de mí y solo había una persona lo suficientemente celosa de mi persona por causas personales como para querer hacerme quedar mal frente a mi ex novio y amor pasado… o bueno, lo admito, no tan pasado.

¡María!

Tonta, tonta, tonta chica. La mirada de Jasper era triste, como aquella que sabe exactamente lo que estas sintiendo, y eso solo hace que me sienta aun más humillada, avergonzada y molesta. Salí corriendo directo a mi auto, solo que llegue hasta el estacionamiento y entonces recordé que no traía mi auto ¡valla detalle!

Salí corriendo al Jeep de Emmett y me acurruque en el asiento trasero. No quería salir de allí hasta que se acabara el mundo, hasta que la ropa corriente y pirata dejara de existir. No quería volver a ver a ningún joven granoso, o en este caso chica calienta chicos corriente y vulgar con senos operados y de pésimo gusto por la ropa en toda mi triste, aburrida, lamentable y horrible vida.

¡Nunca, nunca. Nunca, jamás, jamás, jamás, saldré de este auto en toda mi vida!

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

><p>Y aquí estaba, en mi habitación, rechazando todas las llamadas que me llegaban, encarcelada por mi misma en mi torre de marfil esperando a ser rescatada por mi príncipe azul, mientras el mundo se reía y burlaba de mi patética vida torpe y joven.<p>

Aunque las llamadas que me llegaban eran de las chicas y mis amigos, y lo del encarcelamiento era de verdad, puse doble llave, candado y una silla porque Emmett quería tirar la puerta y eso de esperar a que me rescate mi príncipe no lo creo probable, ya que desde que lo vi en el corredor no he vuelto a saber nada de él, pero puedo apostar que esta con María riéndose de mí y el mundo si se burla de mi, en la red y en el foro y grupo de mis amigos esta mi foto con una fea sinopsis, y si no fuera por mi osito Emmett seria aun más terrible.

Si, ahora soy el hazme reír de toda la escuela y lo peor, no podre ir de compras en un buen tiempo.

Ahora díganme… ¿Quién tiene una vida más triste que la mía?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿que les parecio? No duden en comentar y espero actualizar pronto. <strong>


	9. Capitulo 8: ¿Hablamos?

**Hola a todos. Se que me he ausentado bastante, exagerado diría yo, pero con mis tareas, mis otros asuntos personales y no tan personales entre que iba y venia mi inspiración y tenia tiempo para escribir no podía terminar este capi hasta ahora. Agradeceré a todas las que dulcemente me han dejado un Review o agregado a las alertas o favoritos y entenderé si ya no quieren seguir leyendo. Pero espero que esta continuación les guste. Besos.**

**Agradezco a los que me comentan continuamente cuando actualizó, los hago por ustedes y mil gracias porque les gusta.**

**No me pertenecen los personajes pero esta historia la cree sin fines de lucro hasta que me vuelva escritora jeje (tal vez nunca), si quieren copiarse avísenme con anticipación para que no me de un infarto. Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: ¿Hablamos?<strong>

**Jasper PV**

-Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme… Entiende no me gustas…. ¿Qué tiene que ver que ya no salgo con Alice?... No, no estoy disponible… Eso que te importa… ¡Ya déjame en paz!... ¿Quién tiene la culpa de que? Sabes que adiós, ¡gran loca desquiciada!

Colgué el teléfono fuertemente deseando que el número de mi casa desapareciera de las guías telefónicas. Esa loca de María. Nunca había tratado a una dama de una forma tan tajante y descortés, pero nunca me había encontrado a una persona tan perturbada de la cabeza y el término de dama parece que le queda grande.

Mi madre asomo la cabeza de la cocina y arqueo una ceja en dirección al teléfono, con una mirada interrogante. Al parecer quería una explicación al estallido de cólera que acababa de tener, pero no estaba exactamente de humor. Mi madre al parecer lo noto porque salió de la cocina y camino hacia mí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso? – me tomo de los brazos y me llevo al sofá. A veces olvido que le gusta hacer de terapeuta con nosotros, no quiere que por falta de atención terminemos huyendo de la casa o algo por el estilo.

-Nada mamá, solo una chica que no dejaba de insistir. – espere a que se marchara pero no lo hizo.

-¿y eso como te hace sentir? – preguntó, es malo que tu mamá conozca a sus amigos psiquiatras, y mucho más que ellos le den consejos para sus hijos adolescentes.

-¡Mamá! Tengo cosas que hacer – me miró seriamente y supe que no saldría de esta – está bien, es una chica que siempre ha querido que salga con ella, pero ella no me gusta y ella ha estado molestando a Alice cuando éramos novios.

-Y supongo que ahora que ya no son novios ustedes dos, ella quiere ser tu pareja – mi madre quiso hacerme ver que ella comprendía la situación - ¡ay! Como me agradaba Alice, era una chica tan linda, tan tierna y tan amable… aun no me has dicho por que terminaron.

Quería evitar desde el principio esta charla con mi madre sobre Alice, y agradecí al cielo cuando el teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo la conversación y evitando que contestara a su pregunta. Mi madre me dejo en la sala de estar, pensando en el motivo por el cual lo nuestro había terminado.

Mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo y vi el mensaje de Jasper.

_Viejo, en mi casa a las siete, trae las botanas._

Una reunión, claro no tenía nada que hacer, Emmet era un buen amigo, pero sabía que el verdadero motivo de que me invitara a su casa es que no saldría con Rose porque había salido de compras con Alice y Bella, lo cual los dejaba a Ed y a Emmett totalmente desamparados.

Deje que el recuerdo de ese duende me invadiera la mente. Había evitado por días pensar en ella, más que nada porque me hervía la sangre al verla con Alec, siempre andaban juntos en los pasillos de la escuela, cuando estaban solos el se detenía y hablaba con varias chicas y los chicos comenzaban a invitarlo a sus reuniones. El incidente de Alice en las duchas parecía olvidado,(todo había acabado cuando en el almuerzo un chico había recordado el incidente en presencia de ambos hermanos y aunque no se lo dijo en la cara, el grandulón se levanto y lo tomo de la camisa levantando sus pies del suelo y con una voz baja y grave, pero firme le dijo que si volvía a hablar de ese tema y reírse en su mente terminaría no recordando los últimos diez años de su vida) pero aun así ella seguía evitando a toda costa a María, quizá no por miedo, sino por evitar una confrontación.

Los ensayos de ballet eran una tortura para mí, tantos años de estar con Alice y ayudarla a ensayar sus clases había sido bastado para que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ser su pareja en la obra. La maestra nos había puesto en una situación incómoda pero aun así teníamos que trabajar o nos odría dar de baja.

Y aquí estaba yo, perdiendo el tiempo acostado en el sofá, ni cuenta me di cuando termine en esta posición, pensando en la única persona que podía quitar la hostilidad que me caracterizaba. Y si, todo el mundo se quejaba de ella, porque después de terminar con ella solo hablaba con Ed y Emmett, era más reservado y serio que antes, no hacia bromas y no me interesaba lo que los demás decían, además que miraba a todos con la misma indiferencia de aquella primera vez que entre a la escuela.

Por eso todo el mundo se quejaba de que ya no fuéramos pareja, el cambio les había afectado a todos y me molestaba ser el centro de los comentarios.

-Jasper, ¡Jasper, hijo! – la voz de mi madre llamando insistentemente me regreso a la realidad – ¿en que estarás pensando? Ayúdame con las compras, están en el auto.

En todo el tiempo que había estado descansando no me fije que mi madre había salido y menos que ya había pasado más de una hora. Después de ayudar a mi madre, trate de apresurarme a terminar mis deberes y tomar una ducha antes de ir a la casa de Emmett, pase a buscar por algunas frituras antes de llegar y encontrarme con los dos sentados en el suelo de la sala principal, jugando videojuegos.

Al verme (más bien a las bolsas de sabritas que llevaba) sonrió y se paro en un instante.

-¡Jaaaasssspeeeerrr, querido amigo! Llegas justo a tiempo, te estábamos esperando con ansias – miro fijamente la bolsa sin disimulo.

-¿Dónde pongo esto? – señale la enorme bolsa que traía en la mano

-No te molestes amigo, ya me ocupo de ella – dijo arrebatándome la bolsa, apenas pude sacar un paquete grande de sabritas y ya habían desaparecido. Intente hacerme un lugar entre el montón de empaques de comida, que tenían en el suelo y los vasos de plásticos y tome el control que Emmett había dejado.

-¿Quieres la revancha Ed? – lo mire con una sonrisa malévola, la última vez que habíamos jugado le había ganado por un millón de puntos (lo lamento, exagero un poco) y el chico sentía que había hecho trampa. Lamento que aun no comprenda que en los juegos de tácticas y de peleas sea el ganador.

-No estoy seguro que sea buena idea jugar con alguien que hace trampa – respondió Edward de mala gana

-¡Ja! Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que jamás hago trampa y menos en un juego tan fácil como este.

-Síguete burlando rubio pero no lograras mantener ese record por mucho tiempo.

Nos enfrascamos en una guerra a muerte virtual, hasta que Emmett dijo que estaba aburrido de ese juego y cambiamos por uno más sangriento.

A las diez de la noche escuchamos que se habría una puerta, pero nuestra concentración evitaba que volteáramos a ver de quien se trataba.

Iba a seguir asesinando a Emmett cuando escuchamos la voz que dio por terminada nuestra noche.

-Bebé ¿qué tal la están pasando?

Al decir eso, cierto "caballero" se paró de inmediato y corrió a los brazos de su Julieta.

-¡Oh, Rose querida! Te he extrañado demasiado, no vuelvas a dejarme – dijo en un tono melodramático que hizo que Edward y yo rodáramos los ojos mientras soltaba una risa.

-Lame medias -susurro Edward

-Mira quien lo dice – respondí cuando una chica pálida entraba a la habitación y le sonrió tímidamente a Ed. Este siguió los pasos de Emmett y fue al lado de su novia. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Alice estaba en una esquina de la estancia, mirando la escena y una que otra vez su mirada se posaba en mí.

Después de asegurarme de haberme grabado la imagen mental de estas parejas y estar seguro de que estaba traumado de por vida y me daría diabetes por tanta dulzura, me levante de mi cómodo lugar y me dirigí a Rose.

-¡Hey, Rose! Si ya dejaste de meter tu lengua en la garganta del simio y tomar suficiente muestra de ADN como para clonarlo, deberíamos irnos, mamá podría preocuparse – Emmett me fulmino con la mirada, no sé si por el apodo o porque lo separaba de su novia.

-¿Trajiste el auto Jazz? Porque detesto ir a casa en taxi – Rose y sus rarezas

-Sí, está afuera – saque mis llaves las cuales inmediatamente intento arrebatarme. Enarque una ceja y ya se limito a responder.

-Te espero afuera

Emmett la siguió mientras me despedía de todos… bueno casi todos. Al pasar por Alice (la única que había quedado en el lugar) susurre un "adiós" muy quedo.

Para mi sorpresa ella tomo mi brazo y con sus ojos suplico:

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerme, pronto muy pronto subire el próximo capitulo, tal vez hoy mismo si lo terminó, y sino veré que tal me va con este.<strong>

**Les invito a que pronto me lean en mis One-Shot y fic que creare de esta misma pareja y de Young Justice (si aqui se encuentra alguna fan) ya que mi sister (Stay K) me ha inundado con su amor a esta serie y sin más me despido y agradezco cualquier tipo de comentarios.**

**Bye. _**


	10. Capitulo 9: ¡Afrontémoslo!

**Y aquí estamos de nuevo, espero que el capitulo anterior les allá gustado y agradezco a Montego 24 por dejarme su opinión, se que me tarde en actualizar pero la verdad disfrute escribiendo ese capitulo y además ahora te darás cuenta que traigo algunas ideitas. Acepto sus comentarios y disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior…<strong>

_Emmett la siguió mientras me despedía de todos… bueno casi todos. Al pasar por Alice (la única que había quedado en el lugar) susurre un "adiós" muy quedo._

_Para mi sorpresa ella tomo mi brazo y con sus ojos suplico:_

_-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

**Capitulo 9: ¡Afrontémoslo!**

**Jasper PV**

Mi corazón latió a mil por hora al escuchar su petición, aquella voz que me volvía loco, feliz, triste, todo al mismo tiempo, quería saber que me diría después de todas estas semanas de distanciamiento, que pensaba de todo lo que había sucedido, si aun pensaba en el incidente en el cual la lleve en mis brazos cuando al día siguiente había confusión en sus ojos por los susurros y risas de nuestros compañeros y lo que más anhelaba era ir y sacarla de ahí, protegerla de esos buitres carroñeros, pero solo estoy divagando.

La curiosidad brillo en mis ojos pero mi orgullo no me dejaba, no después de haberla visto paseándose con ese nerd por toda la escuela. No después de todas las mentiras y el engaño.

La mire fijamente notando las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos donde ante son las tenia, había cambiado, el brillo en su mirada se había opacado y aunque se veía hermosa, para alguien que la conocía tan cien como yo, se veía demacrada. Trate de contestar lo más firme que pude.

-No creo que tengamos algo que hablar – me negaba a seguirle el juego.

-Jazz solo escúchame un momento…. –el tono de su voz me hizo mirarla aun más fijamente, su voz sonaba dolida e incluso triste y la melodiosa voz que la caracterizaba no la encontraba. No creía que ese cambio en verdad fuera por mí, nunca se mostraba así frente a los demás, pero puede que sea solo un engaño más.

-No tengo porque escucharte nunca más.

Hizo una mueca ante mi negativa y me aleje de ella con las fuerzas que reuní para evitar tomarla de los brazos y llevármela conmigo. Di media vuelta rumbo al garaje para encontrarme a una Rosalie que presenciaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Alce una ceja y solo respondió:

-Quería saber porque tardabas tanto.

Camino delante de mi sin fijarse si la seguía y tomo su asiento de copiloto.

Se notaba molesta pero no dio señales de hablar de ellos así que arranque el auto. Se despidió con la mano de los demás mientras el auto salía del garaje dejando atrás a nuestros amigos y a una Alice que miraba fijamente como me marchaba.

El espejo me mostraba su cuerpo erguido a un lado de la puerta, oculta por las sombras hasta que la perdí de vista. El silencio en el auto era incomodo pero lo prefería a una charla sobre lo que había pasado. Mi auto, mis reglas. Así lo creía yo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué se trataba todo eso? – su mirada taladraba mi cráneo.

Seguí mirando el camino, concentrándome en los arboles que pasábamos.

-No te hagas el sordo Jasper, sabes que odio eso, ¿porque no simplemente me dices que sucede entre Alice y tú? ¿De qué hablaron?

-De nada, no hablamos. No me interesa lo que tenga que decir – respondí lo más sereno que pude, tener una hermana como ella a veces era un fastidio.

-Serás imbécil, se nota que te sigue importando y ella todavía te ama…

-Sí que sabe demostrarlo…- masculle y recibí un puñetazo en mi hombro

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Por ser un idiota. Si tan solo supieras lo que…

-Créeme que se suficiente – la interrumpí, no quería saber nada sobre eso – por eso llegaron tan silenciosas ¿no? – Ate cabos sueltos en mi mente – Rose no te metas en esto, ella lo quiso así y así se hará. Si ella quiere a alguien más en su vida que no sea yo, es su problema. Afrontémoslo, ha terminado.

Solté un suspiro de resignación y mías palabras quemaron mi mente. Eran verdades que tendría que aceptar. Seguí conduciendo sin mirar a mi hermana, no soportaría que ella viera la verdad en mis ojos, el dolor que sentía por haberme cambiado fácilmente.

-Si sufres es porque quieres – dijo finalmente después de un largo silencio. Estaba estacionando el coche y antes volteo a mirarme – puede que no sea como tú crees… pero solo déjame darte un consejo, escúchala, dale una oportunidad y luego júzgala. Si al menos quieres ser infeliz por el resto de tu vida tendrías que saber todos los detalles del porque.

Y bajo sin más. Dejándome más turbado que antes y preguntándome si había actuado de forma correcta con Alice o si tenía razón y era un completo idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? cualquier duda, aclaracion o sugerencia en el botoncito de Review y pueden visitar mis Song Fics de esta pareja y tambien mi nuevo fic Mi Sapo Azul. Besos.<strong>

**XOXO**


	11. Capítulo 10: Buenos deseos

**Capitulo 10: Buenos deseos**

**Alice PV**

Rayaba a la estupidez. Si eso era lo que hacía. Lo mas probable es que no tuviera cerebro o que no le funcionara apropiadamente si creía que podía meterse con ella y salir ilesa.

Porque con Alice Cullen no sales viva si te metes a una guerra de muerte. Y eso exactamente era en lo que se habia metido. Solo habia una persona lo suficientemente tonta como para atreverse a hacer semejante desfachatez (por no decir idiotez).

María.

Sí, ella. La misma que le habia tomado una foto en su caída en los vestidores de chicas y habia propagado esa foto a través de todo el instituto dejándola en el mas absoluto ridículo.

Para su fortuna, el miedo que causaba su hermano y toda su pandilla, por no añadir el que daban sus amigas a los demás (eran algo intimidantes todos, excepto Bella) habia ocasionado que el incidente pasara de largo.

Pero claro ella no podía dejarlo simplemente asi. Ella quería hacerle ver que era la nueva "jefa" del lugar, la nueva imagen, desterrando quizá no su reinado (detestaba pensar que ella misma era reina sino mas bien alguien conocida que ayudaba a sus compañeros) su puesto, su lugar en la preparatoria.

Su lenguaje ahora se estaba distorsionando porque solo se le ocurrían adjetivos poco atractivos respecto a su persona (María).

Como no recordar lo que se atrevió o insinuo.

Flashback

Todos en la clase de ballet. Habia llegado la maestra a tiempo y detrás de ella los chicos. Y al decir chicos se refería (obviamente) a Emmett, Edward y sí, Jasper.

Jasper. Un caso perdido. Habia intentado hablar, razonar con el. Pero era imposible. Se habia olvidado de lo terco que podía llegar a ser y habia rechazado mantener una conversación con ella.

Eso hizo que se sintiera como una tonta. Quizá al principio pudo hacer algo para arreglar las cosas, para que comprendiera la situación, pero habia lastimado su orgullo y la confianza que esperaba que le tuviera. Pero ahora, después de todo este tiempo (habia perdido la cuenta) y de lo complicado que estaba poniéndose esta situación, dudaba que el quisisera dar su brazo a torcer.

Estaba segura que el sentía algo por ella, su carácter habia vuelto al original, cuando lo conoció; necio, hosco, arrogante, terco, poco comunicativo. No podría explicárselo. No la dejaría.

Por eso se sorprendió un poco que entrara riéndose con sus amigos. Esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le encantaba y que últimamente habia extrañado. Ya no era la causa de esa sonrisa, sino de una mirada sombria y un gesto serio. Ya no le habia dirigido nunca ni la minima muestra de afecto. No en publico. Solo con su hermano y Edward pasaba su tiempo y con ellos podría verse mas relajado, aunque cuando sentía su presencia su cuerpo se tensaba y se retiraba dando una torpe excusa.

Recordó rápidamente la primera vez que intento sentarse con Alec y los chicos en el recreo.

Flashback

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa. Emmett y Rose platicaban o mas bien se reian mientras una sonrojada Bella se tapaba el rostro y Edward tocaba su espalda reconfortándola. Jasper tenia una sonrisa tierna en su rostro que debilito sus rodillas. Amaba esa sonrisa.

Camino con paso firme a su lugar al lado de Alec, que rezongaba y decía las razones por las que era una mala idea hacerlo. Al momento de llegar al sitio todos guardaron silencio y miraron estupefactos que ella se habia atrevido a llevar a Alec con ella. En ese instante en que ella y Alec tomaron asiento se escucho el chirriar de una silla estrepitosamente. Todas las cabezas voltearon a ver como Jasper se ponía de pie y daba la excusa de que tenia que hacer algo en la biblioteca.

Fin del Flashback

Era algo que la atormentaba constantemente pero volvió a la realidad cuando la maestra carraspeo y miro severamente a los muchachos.

Sus risas murieron al ver que habían llegado después de la profesora y ellos sabían que era inaceptable. Pero tenían trabajo que hacer. Aunque Emmett no hiciera nada, los chicos si participaban y un castigo los retrasaria a todos con el ensayo.

La maestra dio un suspiro resignado.

-¡Hale, Mason! Llegan tarde, ignorare esta falta pero apresúrense. ¡Todos a sus posiciones!

Tomamos nuestros puestos, pero en el instante en el que estábamos preparándonos para bailar, alguien habrio la puerta.

-Buenos días profesora…

-¿Qué quieres? – interrumpió nuestra maestra con prisa. Todos sabíamos que cuando ensayábamos odiaba que la interrumpieran. La voz que respondió la reconoci al instante y Jasper a mi lado se habia tensado girándose hacia la puerta.

Una María miraba socarronamente hacia mi lugar, entre los brazos de Jasper (sinceramente es algo que me ponía nerviosa, ya saben, su calidez y todo en lo referente a su cuerpo) mientras hablaba con la profesora.

-Queria integrarme a su taller en la puesta en escena del baile. Vera, quiero tener el papel principal.

Se escucharon exclamaciones y la profesora enarco una ceja sarcásticamente.

Nadie mas que yo sentía su pecho oprimirse. Yo era el papel principal (y Jasper, por supuesto), y aunque no me agrada que piensen que soy egocentrista, me lo habia ganado.

Horas de ensayo y sacrificio. Esta era una de mis pasiones. Desde loscuatro años habia ido a clases particulares, habia dejado de jugar para divertirme ensayando, disfrutaba danzar al son de esta música y no habia tenido un papel tan importante hasta este momento.

Y que ella viniera insinuando que podría tener mi lugar era el colmo. Me habia quitado a mi novio con sus mentiras, me habia expuesto ante los alumnos y compañeros en mi peo momento y ahora quería tomar mi lugar en lo único mas importante que me quedaba.

La profesora solto un bufido y la miro secamente.

-Estamos ya a más de la mitad de la coreografia, tenemos ya todos los integrantes y ese puesto ya esta ocupado por una bailarina. Y si hubiera una posibilidad para aceptarte seria solamente después de una audición, la cual no tengo tiempo para hacer. Asi que sinceramente no te puedo aceptar sin mas en mi clase para que retrases a mis muchachos. Lo siento.

El rostro de María se volvió rojo, no se si de ira o de vergüenza por haber insinuado algo asi, e hizo una fea mueca.

-Se que es algo improvisado pero estoy segura que estoy mas alla de su mejor bailarina – decía esto con sus ojos puestos en mi – deme una oportunidad, soy una buena bailarina y tengo un buen ritmo y…

-Entiende esto, hija. Te aceptaría si fuera inicios del semestre para poder entrenarte, pero la verdad no tengo tiempo. Asi que en verdad lo siento, no puedo ayudarte.

-Pero… - María quería asesinar a la maestra, sus manos temblaban de ira. Sentía lástima por ella, realmente la profesora podía ser muy dura, pero eso habia sobrepasado su temperamento.

-No puedo hacer los caprichos de cualquiera y sinceramente no lo hare con algo tan importante como nuestra presentación, te espero el próximo año. Cuando salgas cierra la puerta, muy bien chicos ¡A ensayar!

Pero eso no termino ahí, sino que llamo al director y amenazando con demandar a la institución, hizo que compitiera por mi puesto en la presentación.

Fin del Flashback.

Definitivamente era lo peor, porque en dos días estaría a duelo con María por mi lugar y lo único que podía hacer al pasar a su lado fue darle buenos deseos.

¿Quien creería que la vida adolescente de una chica podría ser tan difícil?

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje quizá no es lo que esperaban que sucediera, en realidad no se que esperaba ni yo, pero bueno, esto le dara un giro diferente a la historia que lo verán en los próximos capítulos y con ellos se van a ir resolviendo algunas cosas.<strong>

**Agradezco a Montego 24 por su review, me alegra saber que al menos alguien le gusta lo que escribo. Ya saben, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y más. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	12. Capítulo 11: ¿Amigos?

**Hola amigos y amigas que visitan este fic. Me he tardado, lo se, no tengo perdón. Pero tienen que darse cuenta que este capi es para alivianar el tiempo que no he subido jeje... es más largo de lo normal y es perdecto para el siguiente capi que esta casi terminado.**

**Así que ya saben dejenme sus reviews, gracias a las que leyeron y dejaron su comentario y a los que al mneos revisan el fic.**

**Disfrutenlo c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: ¿Amigos?<strong>

**Jasper PV: **

A veces las personas nos identificamos con situaciones, imágenes o palabras que otras personas han o vivido. Ciertamente me había identificado con autores que hablaban del amor destilando por los poros.

Pero creí que me sentiría de la forma en cómo lo hago ahora.

Dicen que la peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar a su lado y saber que nunca la podrás tener. Déjenme decirles que tienen razón. Porque es exactamente como me siento. Estoy a su lado ensayando para su pequeño encuentro con María. Me he quedado después de clases por petición de la instructora.

Y es tan doloroso no hablar con ella. A pesar de lo que me hizo no puedo negar que aun la sigo queriendo como la primera vez. Su dulce aroma que desprende su suave piel no deja que me concentre, y es que es la primera vez desde que terminamos que pasamos. Aun recuerdo aquella vez que me propuso que practicáramos ballet para pasar tiempo juntos, todas las burla recibidas por parte de Emmett al enterarse.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso el también está en nuestra misma clase (ballet), vaya bribón ya no puede burlarse. El recordar mi torpeza inicial en este baile me hizo dar una sonora carcajada.

—Jasper, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?, no te estás concentrando, es la decima vez que me pisas, vas a dejarme un hoyo en el pie si me sigues aplastando —la voz de Alice logro sacarme del trance en el que me encontraba y es que estar tan cerca de ella lograba idiotizarme a un punto del que ni yo era consciente ¿o sí?

—Lo lamento, Ally, solo me reía de… no importa, prometo concentrarme… todo lo que me sea posible, ya sabes con eso de que en estos días mi mente se fue de día de campo —Alice sonrió un poco y me sentí bien, ¿Cómo es que con una simple sonrisa podía alegrarme el día? No, me corregí, no era una simple sonrisa, era SU sonrisa. Sonreí de vuelta.

—Bueno, a trabajar —y si que tenía razón, el ballet más que una clase extracurricular parecía más un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Seguimos practicando, pero Alice se detuvo de repente.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunte confundido, estaba seguro de que no la había pisado otra vez, me asegure de ello contando cada paso.

—Jasper, yo… lamento lo que paso, no puedo responder la pregunta que termino con lo… nuestro— su voz sonó dolida, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, por las lagrimas. Por alguna razón me sentí mal el contemplarla en ese estado, me dolia verla a punto de llorar. —se que debí decirte algo antes o avisarte, te juro que no te…

—Ya, Alice, no es necesario —la interrumpí —yo… exagere, mucho, según me dijeron Rose y los demás, lo pensé y tenían razón, solo me deje llevar por lo que vi y nunca te deje explicar lo que paso y yo… lo lamento mucho. —dije viéndola a los ojos, los cuales me ardían, seguro porque yo también estaba conteniendo las lagrimas. Ella me sonrió.

—Así que esta es nuestra confesión —dijo suspirando —muy extraña si me preguntas. Yo te digo que lo estropeé y luego tu dices que lo estropeaste más —rio un poco —vaya que esto es de lo más extraño ¿sabes?

—Sí, muy extraño —conteste.

— ¿Amigos? —propuso extendiendo su mano, eso me sorprendió y me decepciono a la vez, pero aun así le sonreí y estreche su mano.

—Amigos —le dije —por cierto… este lugar no estará disponible a todas horas así que ¿Por qué no ensayamos en el salón de mi casa?

Su rostro mostro un poco de inseguridad pero luego una brillante sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

—Claro, como en los viejos tiempos.

Fuimos a mi casa después de recoger nuestras cosas, teníamos poco tiempo para ensayar, y solo quedaban unos días para el evento. Abrí la puerta y deje que entrara Alice, mientras yo depositaba mi chaqueta en el perchero.

Un gritito hizo que me alarmara y corriera a la sala de estar a ver que podía haberle sucedido a mi madre.

Pero el escenario que me encontré era completamente diferente al que esperaba.

Mi madre estaba abrazando, no, perdón, más bien estaba ¿estrujando? ¿Apretando? ¿Rodeando? ¿Envolviendo? Mmm… es difícil encontrar un sinónimo que refleje lo que le hacía a Alice, pero, extrañamente, ella estaba riendo y correspondía a su muestra algo exagerada de afecto.

— ¡Ejem! ¡Ejem! — Ambas voltearon a verme en donde me encontraba parado y sonrieron — veo que están ocupadas, así que traeré un poco de agua para ti Alice y después podremos ensayar.

Di media vuelta y entre a la cocina, aun podía oír las voces de ellas, la de mi madre no tan callada y discreta como lo intentaba, y trate de no derramar el agua mientras escuchaba su conversación.

— ¡Cariño! Es tan lindo volver a verte por aquí, creí que ya nos habías abandonado a Jasper y a mí . Pero que pálida te vez ¿estás comiendo bien?

—Sí, solo he venido porque tenemos que ensayar para una presentación que tenemos en la escuela.

—Qué bueno que has venido, no dudes en hacerlo más seguido.

—Sí, señora…

— ¿Ya se te olvido como me llamo?

—Perdón, sí Charlotte — su risa llegaba hasta la cocina y en un descuido mi vaso se cayó, cortando el vidrio mi mano levemente.

— ¡Maldición! Rayos, rayos, rayos…

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Alice entro corriendo a la cocina al escuchar los improperios que salian de mi boca, mi madre siguiendole los pasos.

-¡Cariño! ¿estas bien? ¿como has podido cortarte? - mi madre reviso la herida con prontitud - Alice, querida hazme el favor de lavarle la mano y secarsela, mientras voy por el botiquin.

Y mi mamá me dejo solo con Alice por una pequeña cortada. Que mujer mas astuta.

-¡Ay! - no me habia dado cuenta que ella habia puesto mi mano bajo la llave de agua fría, congelando mis huesos.

-Perdona, ¿te duele mucho?

-No, apenas y siento mi mano por el frío - y era verdad, no sentia ni un musculo de ella.

-¡Ya esta! totalmente lavado, dejame secarlo... - tomo un trozo de servilleta para secar los bordes de la herida.

Movia su mano con cuidado su mano, sus dedos tenian un efecto electrizante en mi y no tenia nada que ver con la herida. Senti aquellas mariposas en el estómago, típicas en los contactos que tenia con Alice. Sus dedos se movían con mucha devoción y pronto mi herida estuvo perfecta. Alice levantó la vista y nuestros ojos iniciaron una conexión tan especial.

Pero era demasiado especial que no pudo durar, puesto que fue interrumpida abruptamente por mi madre.

-¡Lo encontre! No recordaba donde lo habia puesto, perdón por la tardanza. Te pondre una gasa. ¿No van a hacer nada pesado? Para que mejore pronto tu herida...

-¡Mamá! Fue solo un rasguño - mi ex novia solto una risita por la discusion que tenia lugar en mi cocina.

-Eso mismo me dijiste hace mas de dos años, cuando montaste tu bicicleta y te distrajiste viendo a una "hermosa chica" de cabello negro y regresaste totalmente lastimado de los brazos y piernas y- cuando menciono esto miro a Alice sugestivamente quien puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mamá! - solo provoque la risa de ambas damas y que el color rojo tiñera mis mejillas haciendome ver como una lucecita de navidad.

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad, desde ese día te quedaste prendado de ella hasta ahora.

-¡Mamá! - si fuera posible me puse aun mas colorado al notar como Alice reia alegremente de ello.

-Quien sabe, Charlote, tal vez el golpe fue demasiado duro que quedo grabado en él - el que ella se riera de mi con mi madre me hizo sentir aun mas incomodo.

-Alice, mejor vamos a ensayar.

-Por supuesto Jazz - me siguio al salón y dispuse todo para nuestro ensayo.

-Asi que... te caiste de la bicicleta - comento cuando recogiamos las cosas - creo que recuerdo aquella vez.

-¿En serio? bueno fue enfrente de tu casa, asi que supongo que tiene sentido.

- Te veias adorable aquella vez - su voz sono lejana, recordando aquel de varios encuentros que tuvimos - te veias herido y a la vez tan fuerte y dulce cuando corri a ayudarte... nunca pense que se lo contarias a tu madre algo tan pequeño

-Sí, bueno suelo contarle las cosas importantes - el silencio fue incómodo despues de esta declaración.

No sabia como podiamos volver a ser amigos despues de aquellos dos años de noviazgo.

-¿Me prestas tu baño? - fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir.

-Ya conoces el camino - le recorde.

-Por supuesto - quize golpearme contra la pared en cuanto ella doblo la esquina pero me contuve y decide que seria mejor serenarme asi que me dirigi a la cocina por un poco de agua.

-Oye jazz, recuerda que... - Alice entro en la cocina y sin darse cuenta resbalo. Corri a atraparla antes de que cayera, mis brazos la sujetaron por la cintura y nuestros cuerpos quedaron muy cerca.

Podia sentir su aliento tibio en mi cara, su respiración entrecortada. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sin darnos cuenta fuimos acercando nuestros labios. Parecia inevitable ese beso, como algo que inconscientemente anhelabamos. Era mágico.

Pero mi madre lo arruino. Otra vez.

-Cariño. ¿Se fue sin despedirse.. - en cuanto escuchamos su voz nos acomodamos y la vimos entar por la cocina - ¡oh, Alice! Crei que ya te habias ido.

-N-no, ya me voy. Que tenga un buen dia - se despidieron con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y acompañe a Alice hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos Jazz, cuidate - dio un paso a la salida, dispuesta a irse, cuando, inesperadamente, corrio y dio un brinquito para darme un beso en la mejilla y luego salir corriendo.

Me quede paralizado en mi lugar, mi mejilla ardia con el contacto de sus labios y comence a sonreir cono un tonto.

Creo que disfrutare mucho estos ensayos.

* * *

><p><strong>Tarán! Ahí terminó todo. El resto se los dejó para sus muy buenas e inquietantes mentes jajajaja.<strong>

**Y así concluimos un periódo de acercamiento entre estos dos hermosos personajes... pero todavía falta algunas partes más conflictivas para resolver este fic. No se lo pierdan, que fuera de broma yo soy impredescible así que no pueden imaginarse como terminara todo jejeje.**

**Dejenmen un review si? XOXO**


End file.
